vccfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Headcrab (Evolution)
Throughout the development of Half-Life 2, there were a large variety of different "Classic" headcrabs present, from the initial removal of them in favor of fast headcrabs that didn't stick, to the reddish headcrabs, to bloody, to, finally, non-bloody headcrabs. Version 0: None Several factors suggest that the fast headcrab originally replaced the classic-style headcrab. *Both the model texture paths and the models themselves refer to the fast headcrab as "Headcrab", and the normal headcrab as "headcrab_classic". This is also present on the brickbat model for the headcrab, which is shaped identically to the final fast headcrab with thin, long legs and a smaller main body. *All three of the "old" headcrab zombies' textures use headcrabs that are much more akin to the fast headcrab, and share similarities with the fast headcrab's textures (particularly the side). *The texture sheet for the fast headcrab also appears in the classic headcrab's texture folder, with some coloring differencesSee Fast Headcrab Sheet Comparison between the two. This would appear to indicate that the classic headcrab's model would have used earlier-completed composite-sheet fast headcrab's model before moving to Version 2. *Concept art dated to 2001Check Ted's signature for the headcrab zombie shows a fast headcrab on top of it, with an appearance that significantly resembles the "old" zombie's textures, with rips near the elbows and knees. *The Brickbat (BB) headcrab model reuses two texturesSee Old Zombie / BB Fast Headcrab Comparison from Half-Life 1's headcrab, albeit in a modified state, and has a polygon count that implies that it was around much earlier than even the later fast headcrab model. However, this did not last, and even before the first set of zombie models were fully out, the classic headcrab had come back to Half-Life 2. Gallery BB Headcrab Viewmodel Renders This model can be found at "/models/Weapons/v_BB_headcrab.mdl". Despite the implied age, it can be opened with the stock HLMV included with the leak. Fast bb behind.png Fast bb top.png Fast bb side1.png Fast bb bottom.png BB Fast Headcrab Textures This includes the pre-sheet textures in the fast headcrab's texture folder that are not used for the "squashed" models. These same textures are also included in the "v_BB_headcrab" texture folder, albeit at a lower resolution. M9CL fast.png M8CL fast.png M6CL fast.png M5CL fast.png M4CL fast.png M3CL fast.png M2CL fast.png M1CL fast.png M0CL fast.png Pre-Separation Zombie Textures These can be found at "/materials/models/Zombie". They appear to be before the separation of the zombie into 3 different classes, since clones of these textures appear in the three other zombie folders. z_1_arm.png|"arm.vtf" z_1_back.png|"back.vtf" z_1_chest.png|"chest.vtf" z_1_innerhead.png|"innerhead.vtf"Appears to be unused, since it also appears on this version's headcrab texture. z_1_left_arm.png|"left_arm.vtf" z_1_left_leg.png|"left_leg.vtf" z_1_misc.png|"misc.vtf" z_1_right_arm.png|"right_arm.vtf" z_1_right_leg.png|"right_leg.vtf" z_1_shoetop.png|"shoetop.vtf" z_1_sole.png|"sole.vtf" z_1_torso.png|"torso.vtf" Concept Art zombie_purple.png Zombie_sketch.jpg|Another similar design to "old" zombie Version 1: Placeholder Headcrab While the classic headcrab had been implemented, it had not yet had its own model created, and evidence remains of an odd period where it existed without an independent model, as both a zombie and individual headcrab. As a zombie, it reused the "old" zombie model and only retextured the headcrab head's texture. The textures of these relatively simply-differentiated models still remain. Since there is a distinction between the classic/fast headcrab in the textures of the old zombies, the decision to re-include the classic headcrab may have been made during the period where the old zombies were in use, and when adding the new zombie model they just recolored the headcrab used by the pre-classic headcrab zombie as a placeholder. As a headcrab, it (may have) reused the fast headcrab model, evidenced by a leftover texture sheet still kept in the classic headcrab's folder, which remains in the final version. Gallery "Old" Zombie Head Textures The head textures for the "old" zombies. The part used for the side of the headcrab is reused from the pre-sheet fast headcrab.See Old Zombie / BB Fast Headcrab Comparison headcrab.png|Classic headcrab_f.png|Fast headcrab_p.png|Poison Miscellaneous Classic Zombie Textures Various miscellaneous classic zombie textures, where the version affiliation is unclear. fuckyou.png|"placeholder.vtf" leak_f_allinonebacup2.png|"allinonebacup2.vtf": Leftover fast headcrab sheet included in Classic headcrab folder Version 2: Red Headcrab Eventually, with the transition from the old zombie models to the fat zombie models, the headcrab went from reusing the fast headcrab's model to using its own, which at the time still held plenty of differences compared to its Half-Life counterpart. The headcrab this version refers to has both screenshots and textures available for it, which provide a decent idea for what it is short of model availability. It has a reddish appearance, with a similar (though bulkier) profile compared to later versions, and is noticeably bloodier even compared to Version 3. The zombie of this version has a bloated appearance(hence the nickname "fat"), and appears to be based on the blue-shirted citizen model, with a traceably based-onSee Sleeve Texture Comparison sleeve texture still in use. In the Leak, this zombie's separate torso and legs models are still present, as the zombie that succeeded it has not yet had the models replaced. The torso has a headcrab model attached to it, however it appears to have already adopted Version 3's headcrab and the headcrab used has some rigging issues. Trivia *Oddly, in "/materials/models/Zombie_Classic", there are two torso textures, "torso.vtf" and "torso2.vtf". The first's VMT has more settings, however the second is used on the leftover torso model. *The torso of the fat zombie still uses the arms of the Version 1-2's old zombie model, albeit assigned to a renamed "hand.vtf" instead of "arm.vtf". *The textures of the separate headcrab model and the headcrab intended to be used on top of the zombie's head slightly differ, with the separate headcrab being noticeably bloodier. *Unlike the zombie headcrab, the separate headcrab possesses 512x normal & heightUsed for a similar effect to normal maps before they were adopted, they occasionally appear in the Leak. maps for "backlegs_CL" and "head_CL", although not for "mouth_CL" or "teeth_CL". Gallery Renders czomb2_tor_back.png|Torso czomb2_tor_back2.png czomb2_tor_side.png czomb2_leg_front.png|Legs czomb2_leg_back.png czomb2_leg_side.png Headcrab Textures Cheadcrab backlegs CL.png|"backlegs_CL.vtf" Cheadcrab head CL.png|"head_CL.vtf" Cheadcrab mouth CL.png|"mouth_CL.vtf" teeth_CL.png|"teeth_CL.vtf" Zombie Textures gore.png|"gore.vtf" hand_v3czomb.png|"hand.vtf" head_v3zombo.png|"head.vtf" pant.png|"pant.vtf" pantL.png|"pantL.vtf" shirt_noalpha.png|"shirt.vtf"Used, strangely, for the shirt fragments hanging off the it's arms.. shoe.png|"shoe.vtf" Torso_z_c_3.png|"torso.vtf"Unused, but possesses an additional alpha channel and slight texture differences. See Version 2 Torso Comparison torso2.png|"torso2.vtf" Screenshots Zombie.jpg Zombies hires.png ravenholm.jpg|Alternate version Ravenholm_fire_wm.jpg Version 3: Bloody Headcrab The version shown at E3 2003 and that came along for Half-Life 2's leak. While more similar to the final classic headcrab design, it retains a bloodstained appearance, with nearly its entire front covered in it. While the texturing and animations differ, the UVing is final and the mesh's design will remain the same. As a zombie, this version's model is a major change from the previous, being more visibly based on the blue-shirted citizen, re-adding the opened chest not present in Version 2, and substituting a head for a stump of one. The textures have also been moved to a singular sheet, and the mesh is noticeably higher quality than previously. Trivia *This version of the headcrab has blue speckles on the bottom of the two front legs, which are far less prevalent in the final version. *The texture for the opened chest is reused for the final zombie, albeit with some modification. *Unlike the final and previous models, this version doesn't seem to have any remaining head besides the lower jaw. This "head" would later be re-used on the Zombines in Episode One. Gallery Renders v3hc_front.png v3hc_bottom.png v3hc_top.png v3hcside.png czomb3_front.png czomb3_back.png czomb3_side.png czomb3_front_a.png Textures headcrabsheet.png|"headcrabsheet.vtf" Zombie_classic.png|"Zombie_classic.vtf" Screenshots ravenholm_trap.jpg Version 4: Non-Bloody Headcrab Relatively obscure, it appears in a small set of Ravenholm screenshots released after the Half-Life 2 leak. It appears to reuse the same body as Version 3, and the zombie is identical to Version 3's. The primary difference between it and Version 3 is that it doesn't have any blood on it (and has a slightly lower contrast), but also doesn't have the more uniform brown color present on Version 5. Gallery Screenshots zombies.jpg Street.png ravenholm_street.jpg Version 5: Final The final version of the headcrab that shipped with Half-Life 2. It appears in a few of the last screenshots, and of course with the game itself. It possesses a uniformly brown look, with comparatively minimal blood stains oriented around the mouth. The zombie again gets another new model, this time based on the retail citizen models and re-using Erdim's facemap. It retains the chest opening of the previous versions, but does not keep the miscellaneous leg/arm wounds scattered around on the previous versions. Trivia *The front chest texture is reused from Versions 3 & 4, and has some coloring on the sides that reflects this. Gallery Renders (Headcrab) h_f_front.png h_f_behind.png h_f_ortho.png Renders (Zombie) z_f_front.png z_f_behind.png z_f_side.png Textures f_c_headcrabsheet.png f_c_zombie_classic_sheet.png Version Misc-1: Zombie_Assassin Headcrab An oddball classic-style headcrab model that comes with the Zombie Assassin's model. It appears to be an upscaled version of the Leak headcrab model with a number of modifications, including the welding of the back legs onto the assassin's body, the lengthening of the teeth around the headcrab's "mouth", and the adoption of a completely different texture for just it that manages to be 256x. Trivia *The decompiled reference mesh of the zombie assassin is named "Zombie_assassin_referencev3.smd". *The mouth of the headcrab is not present and isn't textured, implying that the headcrab was not intended to be removed from this model. *Although the rest of the zombie model is normal-mapped, the arms don't have any, causing a grid effect. Gallery Renders chead_v6_front.png chead_v6_side.png chead_v6_behind.png chead_v6_under.png v6_z_front.png v6_z_side_back.png v6_z_side_back2.png Textures hcb_arm2.png|"hcb_arm2.vtf" hcb_head.png|"hcb_head.vtf" hcb_leg2.png|"hcb_leg2.vtf" hcb_torso2.png|hcb_torso2.vtf" Comparisons Used to prove connections between textures. BB Headcrab / HL1 Headcrab Texture Comparison front_upsc.png|HL1 M2cl_upsc.png|Brickbat transparent section_upsc.png|HL1 M0cl_notrans.png|Brickbat Hl1hc_front.png|HL1 transparent section.png|HL1 M0cl_notrans.png|Brickbat M2CL fast.png|HL1 Old Zombie / BB Fast Headcrab Comparison headcomparison_1.png headcomparison_2.png Fast Headcrab Sheet Comparison Leak f allinonebacup2.png|Fast, leak allinonebacup2.png|Classic, leak Version 2 Torso Comparison Torso z c 3.png Torso2.png Zombie/Separate Headcrab Texture Comparison Cheadcrab head CL.png|Separate Headcrab Czombie head CL.png|Zombie Headcrab Cheadcrab mouth CL.png|Separate Headcrab Czombie mouth CL.png|Zombie Headcrab Cheadcrab backlegs CL.png|Separate Headcrab Czombie backlegs CL.png|Zombie Headcrab Sleeve Texture Comparison citizenarm.png|Green-shirt "sleeve.vtf"Later version of blue-shirt citizen, used as blue-shirt sleeve is not present in the Leak. zombiearm.png|"sleeve.vtf" Later Headcrab Sheet Comparison Headcrabsheet.png|Version 3 F c headcrabsheet.png|Version 5 v3_uvlayout.png|Version 3 (UVs) final_HC.png|Version 5 (UVs) References Other Thoughts? Know anything about this I didn't include? Edit it in, and let everyone else know. It's a wiki, after all. Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Enemies Category:2003 Leaks Category:Good Articles Category:Evolution